Gifts From Above
by Fire Dragon91939
Summary: Jack wanted to live his life to the fullest. As much as he could being a covert spy for the government anyway. Kagome knows nothing about spies or covert...anything. Although, she has her own secrets. Dangerous ones.
1. Chapter 1

Jack had no idea what possessed him to do something so foolish. Actually, he did. Right around when Sarah had gotten married he made a few passing comments to Mac about how he felt his mortality creeping up on him and some sort of comment about seeing a bunch of little Jacks running around. Of course that all could have been the after affects of whatever drug whats-his-name-bad-guy-of-the-week had pumped through his body a few days before he felt compelled to fill out an online dating profile.

Old-man. Crazy uncle. Comments about the gray in his hair. These were just some of the things that his friends teased him about. Now Jack knew that it was all in good fun and that Mac, Riley, Bozer, and hell even Mattie the Hun didn't really mean anything by the jokes. But still. Sometimes the comments ragged on him and built up momentum over time. Of course Jack wasn't going to deny that the clock was ticking and that he had been around the block once or twice. Or maybe a few more times then that but who's counting anyway? Jack wanted to live his life to the fullest. As much as he could being a covert spy for the government anyway.

He didn't want any lingering regrets over his head the kinds that he confessed only to his fathers tombstone after his passing. Simple little things like how Jack felt bad he had missed so much of his fathers life after they stopped talking to each other after Jack enlisted in the army. Jack also talked about the things he still didn't want to miss. Having a child. Maybe a son or a daughter, thinking of Riley. Maybe both. A wife.

Realistically Jack knew he was no spring chicken and some day maybe sooner then he was ready for, his number would be up on one of the crazy missions his team and he completed. Mac was the absolute best at what ever you call what he does, he was also the smartest person that Jack had ever come across in his whole life. That didn't mean that one day there could be a miscalculation or a variable that Mac couldn't account for in time. When that happened Jack knew without a doubt that he was going to be the one to go. He would make sure of it. There was no way he was going to let his best friend or his pseudo daughter Riley be put in harms way. Not when Jack could prevent it. Even if that meant stepping in front of a bullet.

Although, none of that mattered right now. How could he have been so stupid?

6 Months Earlier...

Jack nervously tapped the fingers of his right hand down on the glass neck of the beer bottle he had been nursing for the last ten minutes. Jack started to scold himself for doing this in the first place. If Mac only knew what he was up to. Actually, Mac probably would be more than fine with this, he'd just rib him about it. Jack glanced up at the front door when it was opened but turned back to his beer bottle when it wasn't who he was waiting for.

As Jack sat there he let his mind wander back to a few weeks ago when he had received a message on his online dating profile. There was a picture of a beautiful Asian woman who had seen his profile, liked what she saw and asked him if he would like to meet. Now Jack may not have been as smart as Mac but he was nobody's fool. So the first thing he did was research this woman to make sure this she was real and on the up and up. He didn't see anything in a quick search that would give him reason to sound the alarm. Except for the fact she didn't look any older than Mac or Riley, which was kind of disconcerting. When he finally responded back to her, her age was one of the things he mentioned. She replied that she had always looked young but that she was in fact the thirty-seven years that her profile stated as her age. She had her birth certificate to prove it.

So taking a leap, Jack had responded to her after a wonky mission that had left the whole team exhausted from the constant running they ended up having to do, and maybe his defenses were lowered from being tired but he said that he would meet with her. Not long after that she sent him the info to meet up with her. Which was what he was doing sitting in this bar that had surprisingly good line up of beer on tap and delicious smelling appetizers coming out of the kitchen. Jack was so focused on reminiscing the last few weeks that he almost missed seeing her walk through the doors. Almost. She was even prettier than her picture gave her justice for. Jack sat stupefied for a few moments while she scanned around the bar. Most likely looking for him. It was just long enough for some young stud who was three sheets to the wind already, to start staggering toward his date.

Jack jumped up and breezed past the unsteady twenty-something staggering in her direction and stepped up right in front of her. She was much shorter than he anticipated. Only coming up to his shoulders, barely. "Are you Kagome?" Her startled eyes swung around from taking in her surroundings to meet him and the chocolate brown depths warmed upon recognizing him. "Yes, I am. You are Jack Dalton?" her voice was light and airy. Before he could respond with an affirmative. The drunk came right up to her by-passing Jack completely without even a glance. Big mistake.

"Hey, Babe." He slurred. "Why don't you and I go out to my car and I'll show you how fast I can go." The innuendo wasn't lost on either of them. Kagome shuffled away a little from the rude drunk at the same time that Jack grabbed his upper arm and forcefully pushed him out the front door of the bar. "You do not speak to women that way." Jack outright growled. When the drunk staggered a bit and tried to take a swing at him. All Jack had to do was lean back a little and the other man unable to catch himself, fell flat on his face. Jack turned just in time to see Kagome come stop beside him. As she gave him a once over from head to toe Jack looked down and became nervous that this date may not even have had a chance to start before she took to the hills.

"Are you injured anywhere?" Jack snapped his head up at her calm tone, meeting her curious eyes he shook his head no "Good." She nodded. "Thank you for that. You handled that very efficiently." Jack was about to say that he'd seen his fare share of scuffles in his. When Kagome lunged passed him he watched out of the corner of his eye, startled, as she slapped the drunk out cold who had been trying to come up behind him. Kagome turned to look at him. Sheepishly she commented "I took self defense classes a few years ago." She must have felt she needed to say something to the wide eye stare he was giving her when he saw her move so fast. "So," Jack shook himself a little. "It's nice to meet you." He asked more than stated.

The tinkling of her bell like laughter had a shit eating grin slowly over take his face. Finally catching her breath she looked at him "Want to get out of here? I know a really good diner around the corner from here and they have a really great apple pie." Jack chuckled a little to himself knowing that he would really like getting to know this woman. "Darlin' I would like nothing better than to go to that diner with you."

Present Time...

Kagome held out her hand as she looked at him from under her dark bangs fine tremors racking her whole body. Jack took a step closer and looked down already knowing what he was going to see even as the dread started to settle in the bottom if his stomach. The one little word stood out like a neon sign staring up at him almost mockingly. PREGNANT.

Well, shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was going to give him a heart attack. He had totally freaked out when his sister showed up on his doorstep unannounced sobbing. His sister was the most stubborn, independent, self sacrificing person he knew but also the strongest. Having her crying her eyes out in front of him was not something he was used to seeing. Sota sighed rubbing his forehead, as he continued to mentally grumble about his sister who at this very moment sat silently still crying into her tea at the other end of the table. Sota's wife Mai-Lin gently moving a box of tissues closer to her elbow.

Mai-Lin was so good to his older sister, of course she had always welcomed Kagome into their house. Not just because she was the only family that Sota now had left but because Kagome blessed their relationship when Mai-Lin's parents did not. Also, she paid for their whole wedding and honeymoon trip when Mai-Lin's parents disowned her for her choice of a husband. They didn't think a guy who played soccer for a living was good enough for their daughter.

Kagome hiccuped and Sota couldn't hold back anymore. "Kagome, you showed up twenty minutes ago and haven't stopped crying since you got here. What in the world is going on?" Kagome took a stuttering breath and Sota could almost see her building up fortifying walls around herself. "Do you remember the guy I've been seeing, Jack?" Sota's face darkened almost immediately. "Did he hurt you?" Kagome looked up startled at the deep, dark tone that entered her brothers voice. "No, Sota." Kagome paused, "He didn't hurt me." Sota's voice lowered even more. "Physically you mean." Kagome pressed on determinedly not looking anyone in the face. "Sota, I...I'm pregnant."

The long quiet pause that followed was slowly filling with a menacing danger. "I'm going to kill him." Kagome looked at her brother surprised at the harsh timbre. "Sota." The firmness in her voice sounded more like what he was used hearing from her. "I did not magically get pregnant all by myself and I wasn't complaining when what happened, happened." Sota childishly covered his ears almost screaming. "I don't want to hear about it!" Kagome lifted the corner of her mouth in a ghost of a smile.

A Few Months Ago…...

Kagome smirked around the top of her beer bottle as Jack whined at the TV. "Oh, come on!" Jack grunted as he sat back into the couch. "Get your head in the game man! You would think that the refs would have eyes in their head that was a total illegal play they should have thrown the damn flag already." As Jack continued to grumble about the football game on the screen, and whatever play was something about the 'pigskin' as Jack called it, Kagome was watching Jack.

She wondered how she could have gotten so lucky. When she filled out her online dating profile she did it only as a way to get her friends and her brother Sota off of her back about being alone. She really didn't think she needed a man to be happy and she still didn't really, but there was something about Jack that soothed a lonely ache she didn't realize she had been holding onto deep inside.

Since she was a teenager and she had always had disastrous relationship issues with men. One in particular. She shied away from their names even now in her own mind. InuYasha and Kikyo. That was a relationship triangle that she never wanted to be a part of again. The last few months with Jack had been a real balm to her fractured soul, not that she had told him that. He made her laugh with his silly jokes and ridiculous puns and while she really didn't understand all the parts that made up Jack Dalton, the more she saw the more she knew she was falling for this man.

Kagome flinched back hard when Jack's hand slid across her cheek. Her mind snapped back into focus and noticed that the TV had been muted and Jack was staring at her, for how long she didn't know. The look on his face now was one of surprise quickly morphing into a calculating gleam. In direct contradiction to the look forming in his eyes he relaxed back against the seat in an nonthreatening pose and threw both arms on the back of the couch. Smiling a boyish grin he waggled his eyebrows. "What had you staring so intently?"

Kagome blushed profusely at the implication but replied honestly. "You. I was looking at you and thinking about how lucky I am." Jack paused genuinely surprised at her honest response. Not that he thought she would lie to him, even considering his line of work and the fact he had been lying to her since day one, but because Kagome was always so careful with her emotions. After that first date they had found a mutual interest in a number of things. Although Jack was sure that he would have tried faking interest in anything she did just so he could spend time around her. She had a calm soothing personalty and Jack just couldn't get enough of it.

Jack smiled at Kagome amazed she told him she was the one who felt lucky when that was the feeling he got every time he was around her. "I'm the lucky one Darlin'." Jack slid closer to her on the couch completely ignoring the football game going on, he was sure that Kagome had absolutely no idea what was going on in the game even though she agreed to come over to his apartment to watch it with him. Kagome looked down the rosy hue coming back into her cheeks at Jacks intense stare.

When she looked down Jack took a moment to really look Kagome over she had flinched pretty bad when he touched her without her knowing it was coming. He had seen many people flinch in his line of work most because he was the cause. But to have someone, a civilian, flinch that bad was usually on account of them having been because of abuse.

Jack placed his hand on her shoulder while her head was still down, wanting to test his theory and the harsh flinch compared with the panicked gaze snapping up to his eyes had Jack seeing red. He was nearly snarling, "Did somebody hurt ya Darlin'?" The shocked flighty look in her eyes was all he really needed to see to know the truth about that. Jack silently snarled at himself how had he missed this? He had been dating this strong beautiful woman for months now. He was trained to see the things that others missed not miss things in the people close to him. Kagome started to lean away from him and he realized that his anger must have been visible on his face because she started to nervously move off the sofa.

"I should really get going Jack." She quickly started towards the door, but she never got to it as Jack stepped in between her and the entrance. He gentled his tone moving closer, "Kagome, Darlin' I am not mad at you. I'm angry at myself." Kagome started surprised at his comment. Shocked she replied, "What? What do you mean 'angry at yourself?'" Jack gently moved to put his arms around her showing her his every move, "What I mean is that I care about you Darlin' and it makes me upset to think that someone, hell anyone would ever want to hurt you." As he was speaking the images came unbidden to his mind of all the things that could have happened to her.

He closed his eyes his imagination was not a place he ever liked to go, he had seen so many things in real life, stuff that had given him nightmares for years. The horrors that played over and over in his mind were maybe worse than what might have actually happened. Tears started welling up in his eyes as images of Kagome screaming for help as some nameless faceless man stood over her his hand raised in anger.

It was Jacks turn to be startled his eyes flying open, when Kagome's hands came up to both sides of his face. Kagome had tears filling her own eyes now as she leaned in closer their chests brushing against one another and told him, "Jack, I, It was a long time ago. Sometimes I flash back to that time when someone moves into my space especially when I'm not paying attention." Her matter of fact tone had the tears in Jacks eyes spilling over, "Sweetheart, no one should have ever hurt you in the first place. I hope you know that. You are worth too much to have had anyone ever harm you." The tears in Kagome's eyes now flowed over onto her cheeks. The lump in her throat made it hard to talk for a minute. "Thank you. No one has ever told me that before."

Jack's heart constricted with an unnamed ache that had him bending his head down to Kagome's wanting to prove to her that he meant it. Jack sealed his lips over hers in a slow gentle kiss. It wasn't their first kiss but this had something more behind it. Kagome's arms slowly wound around his neck her fingers running through his hair and kissed him back with a heat to it he hadn't felt from her before tonight. So Jack responded in kind and crushed her impossibly closer to his body deepening the kiss even more. When breathing finally became necessary Jack leaned up gently placing his forehead against hers. Both panting desperately, Kagome brazenly moved her hands from around his shoulders and slid them down his chest. Jack shivered as her hands made their way under the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing and goose pimples swept over his whole body from her touch.

Jack, turned wide eyes to her at this turn of events as Kagome had made it clear that she wanted to take it slow from the beginning. Although now the he knew she'd been abused, he mentally growled, it made a lot more sense. "Kagome, Darlin' we don't have to do anything. You know that I would never push for something you're not ready for, right?" Kagome gave him a bright watery smile, "I know." The sincerity in her voice had him weak in the knees and Jack slowly lowered his head back down to hers.

Jack slid his hands slowly down Kagome's back to the bottom of Kagome's long-sleeve shirt even as he started walking her backwards towards his room all while kissing her gently. As he started to lift the shirt up to pull it off, he felt her hesitate. Jack leaned back ready to back off when a determined gleam entered her eyes and locking her eyes to his helped him lift her shirt up and off. Jack paused a shade away from horrified when he took in the road map of scars and puckered flesh that made up the hills and valleys of skin under her clothing. An embarrassed fear crossed her face as she continued to watch Jack's face. Just as she started to raise her arms to cover the worst of her scars Jack swooped down and kissed her biggest scar, the one on her hip.

Her big star burst scar where the Shikon had been ripped from her side had always been sensitive from the moment it first healed but she hadn't realized how sensitive it was until Jack put his mouth on it and started to kiss her skin. Kagome gasped for breath and threw her head back as Jack started to trace her scars with his lips and tongue. By the time Kagome had become aware of her surroundings Jack had her on his bed and was helping her shed the rest of their clothing. The rest of that night was spent in a tangle of sweaty limbs and heavy breathing interspersed with both of them crying out their enjoyment.

Present Time...

Kagome's memories of the rest of that night included Jack mapping every scar on her body from top to bottom. She remembered Jack waking her up a couple times to start it all over again, and the one time she did.

Snapping back to the present she noticed Sota giving her a stink eye, and she sighed, "Sota, I am not going to apologize for living my life. I found a really great guy who treated me really well." Of course the one thing she slipped up about was the first thing Sota pounced on. "You said 'treated' as in past tense. How did he take the news about his impending fatherhood?"

Tears started welling in her eyes once again at how Jack had reacted to her news. That was really the only answer Sota needed. Mai-Lin piped up, "Why don't I make up the spare room? You'll stay here tonight and things will look a bit brighter in the morning." His wife's positive attitude was just what his sister needed right now, not his grumbling about another man who hurt Kagome, reopening old wounds. Sota nodded his head even as he started talking, "I'll go get some things from Kagome's apartment and bring them over." Sota's thoughtfulness had Kagome tearing up even more and hitch her breathing, her brother really grew up into a great man. Mai-Lin sat down next to Kagome and reached for her hands wanting to offer support.

Sota sighed as he reached for his keys, he pecked his wife on the lips and kissed his sister on her wet cheek. He had no way of knowing how this was going to affect his sister, besides the fact that there was going to be a living breathing human being dependent on her from now on. For the rest of his or her life. Sota was determined that if this Jack character wasn't going to be in the picture that he would step up to the plate for her whenever she needed him.

Sota rubbed the wetness out of his eyes not knowing when they started to tear. He got to Kagome's apartment, turned off her security alarm, and started rummaging through her stuff looking for anything his sister might want for a few days. Kagome was going to be a great mother, she practically raised him after Mom and Gramps passed and he hadn't made it easy on her either. Of course he also remembered her talking about raising Shippo. He shied away from that thought as he tried not to talk about the people and things of the past. It always made his sister sad and she didn't need to reminisce on the past. That wasn't going to help her move on and she needed to move on.

After grabbing some of her clothing and underwear blushing deep red at going through his sisters things he went into her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush. If he missed anything he'd just go buy it for her. She'd done so much for him his whole life, protecting him from the world, it was time to give a little something back. All of a sudden angry at this Jack guy who hurt his sweet, kind sister in a long line of people who seemed to do nothing but hurt his sister, he kicked her kitchen table and watched as it skid across the floor crashing against the refrigerator splintering, knocking into a free standing lamp shattering the bulb and breaking the stand in three pieces on its crash course.

Sota barely noticed the mess he left behind in his distress about his sister. Opened drawers everywhere stuff hanging off of surfaces, the broken table and lamp. He'd make sure to come back and fix it all up before his sister came back to the apartment. He left forgetting to reset the alarm. If Sota had known the extent of the storm that this scene caused later he might have gone back sooner to fix it. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3 Part One

Jack sighed heavily for the thousandth time on the flight back after their latest mission. Or at least that's what it seemed like to Mac. Jack had been super distracted the entire time. Enough that the rest of the team had noticed and mentioned it to Mac asking if he knew what was going on. He did not. That bothered him more then he cared to admit. That for whatever reason Jack felt he couldn't confide in him. He had tried speaking to him, saying that he was there for him and when Jack wanted to open up and let him know what was going on, he'd be willing to listen. Jack just laughed it off and said it was nothing. So Mac tried to give Jack his space and wait for Jack to come to him.

Although, Mac had had to say something when mid chase, a snatch and grab, and Jack missed nabbing the criminal they were sent into the country for. Mac had to hiss at Jack to get his head in the game. The tone in his voice must have snapped him out of what ever was going on, because Jack brought back his a-game for the rest of the mission. Apparently that lasted only long enough to get to exfil.

When Jack started quietly mumbling to himself it was Mac's turn to sigh. "Jack, what is going on man?" Jack looked up startled to be called out mid flight, not realizing he had been mumbling. "Nothing is going on brother. I'm perfectly fine." The fake tone in his voice paired with the equally fake smile had Riley speaking up from the other side of the plane startling both men as they thought she was asleep from her slouched position under a blanket.

"Jack, come off it. We can clearly see that there is something going on with you. We just want to help. We're your friends and we don't want to see you suffering." Jack paused for a minute and took a deep breath. Then took another and started to shake a little his fists clenched in his lap. Mac and Riley just about jumped out of their seats wondering what the hell was going on. Jack was losing his composure.

Jack swore softly then started haltingly, "I think I screwed up big time brother. I mean the biggest of big gigantically massive of all time Dallas Cowboy touchdown on the wrong side of the football field, kind of screw up." As Jack started to list all of the ways that made up his screw up Mac snapped "Jack. Get to the point." Jack mumbled so low that Mac was straining his ears. "What?' The confusion on Mac's face made Jack realize he hadn't heard him.

So he tried again a little louder than before. Mac still couldn't hear him and said as much. Finally Jack just about screamed it, "I said I got a girl pregnant!" In the hush that followed Bozer spoke up in a panicked tone, "Wait did we just step into an episode of the twilight zone?" Jack winced not realizing that Bozer was awake. Great. Now this was going to be a long flight home with all of them talking about this. He should have just kept his mouth shut. _But_ , he supposed, _I need help. I don't know what to do._

When Jack was finally able to gather the courage to look up he saw Mac, Riley, and Bozer standing in front of him their mouths agape, eyes open wide. Mac seemed to recover first as he shook his head a little like he was making sure his ears were working correctly. Although Bozer was the first to say something. "This is a joke, right? You're to old. If this is a joke it is so not funny Jack. There has got to be a camera somewhere around here recording our reactions. Riley did you help Jack plan this?!" When Bozer turned his panicky gaze over to Riley he noticed the wide eyed shaking of her head as she whipped around to face him.

They missed Jacks reaction when they started to bicker among themselves if this was a set up, although Mac had not. Not having taken his eyes off Jack. He was watching Jacks face intently waiting for exactly what Bozer was talking about, hearing Jack say "Just kidding" and crack a joke about how he had thought their faces would be priceless. What MacGyver saw though was a genuine flash of hurt cross his friends face. That told him that no, no this was not a joke. The gears in MacGyver's head started twisting faster then they ever had before. He was so not good at relationships. Thinking about Nikki. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. Relationships were Jack's thing. A slight smirk flitted across Mac's face as he realized that's probably what got Jack in this position in the first place.

Jack started to just agree that it was a gag and figure out later what to say to everyone when the seriousness in Mac's voice splashed over the group like a bucket of ice water stopping Bozer and Riley in their tracks. "So, I guess 'congratulations' are in order." Jack paused and looked over at Mac, seeing the sincerity in his eyes started his own watering. The lump in his throat made it hard to speak so he swallowed a few times. "I don't really know what to think about it yet." The seriousness of the situation started to really sink in around the cabin. This was actually happening.

"Okay. So I think that this would be a perfect time to share the story with the rest of the class." They all jumped startled when Cage spoke up from her seat near the cockpit of the plane. They all had forgotten that she was there in the first place as she'd been so quiet. As Jack took a deep breath and started an abbreviated version of his relationship with Kagome, Cage called Mattie and put her on speaker knowing that Jack probably didn't want to tell this story again once they were back at Phoenix.

At Sota and Mai-Lin's...

Kagome winced at the light filtering in through the curtain of Sota's guest room waking her up from a fitful sleep. Kagome took a shuddering breath, still upset days later that Jack didn't seem to want anything to do with her now that she was carrying his baby. Tears started to well in her eyes, _it's not like I got like this on my own,_ she thought.

She really thought Jack was different. He always acted like a gentleman around her, he had never pushed for more than what she was ready for. He could make her laugh. She was truly happy since she started dating Jack, something she hadn't fully felt since she was a teenager. Her life had been one hectic mess since she was fifteen and dragged down the old well.

She had had almost three years of her 'normal' life ripped away from her. She spent all that time being belittled for making a mistake. Having it rubbed in her face everyday. Being told that she wasn't good enough. Why couldn't she be more like Kikyo? She had no training and was suddenly supposed to fight a war. She put on a brave face everyday she was in the past, but she had been a scared teenager.

InuYasha never made it easy on her either. She stayed out of her sense of duty to the Jewel, at least that's what she told herself in the beginning. Then she started falling for InuYahsa. She didn't see how destructive her relationship with him had become until the Shikon No Tama had been finished.

When Jewel had been completed it seemed to have evaporated into a fine mist then settled into her skin. InuYasha had been furious. He went into a rage and attempted to dig it out of her body. She had put her arms up to try and defend herself. With the added power of the jewel now coursing in her body she purified him. It had been an accident.

The jewel seemed to have a mind of its own and helped defend her. She wasn't sure what happened after that. Feeling loopy from blood loss. Had she killed him? Had she just injured him? All she really knew was that someone, most likely Miroku, had picked her up, ran her to the well and dropped her in. Then that was it. The well never worked again after that.

Sota had found her in the well a few hours later. She'd been lucky the doctor at the hospital had told her, just a little while longer and she would have bled to death. Kagome hadn't thought she was lucky. Already kicked out of school, labeled a juvenile delinquent for missing so many days. She had lost so much of her life. She turned eighteen before she emerged from the hospital.

Kagome remembered the awful questioning from the doctors at the time. How had she gotten wounded? Where did she get the old scars? Had someone in her family hurt her? She knew she couldn't tell them anything, if she had she would have been locked up for being loony. So she lied through her teeth. Then she realized how quickly she had been healing. Physically anyway. A side affect from the Shikon she was sure. She managed to check herself out on her eighteenth birthday, if the doctors or staff had seen they might have experimented on her.

She had spent the next few years putting her life back on track. Applying for a GED. Getting a job had been rough the first few years. She had diagnosed herself with PTSD after reading about it online. Not like she could talk to anyone about being diagnosed anyway. She had been in a war over 500 years ago. No one would buy that story. She would be shipped off for being crackers before she had a chance to finish one therapy session.

Sota though, he was her shinning light. Always there to listen to her rant and rave although she made sure not to share any gory parts, or when she had curled into herself early on and never wanted to come out. He had helped even more than her mother or grandfather who could never truly understand the horrors she went through no matter how hard they tried, even given that her scars were visible proof.

Her self destructive behavior had continued on for almost a year until her mother and grandfather were killed in a car accident. Everything changed after that. She had to get her head on straight or they would have taken Sota away from her. As it stood the judicial system didn't want to give her custody in the first place but finally ruled in her favor when she proved she could hold a job and be a part of everyday society.

"Hey, Sis." Sota's voice broke her out of her reverie. "You doing okay?" Kagome wanted to scream or throw something of course she wasn't alright. But she just shook her head a little at the unfairness of the situation. "No. No, Sota I'm not doing well at all." Sota sighed hoping his sister wouldn't crawl back into her mind and not come out like she had years ago. He didn't know if he could stand her being like that again.

A Long Time Ago...

Sota sat up in is bed on top of the covers knowing that he needed to go to sleep for school tomorrow morning but not wanting to miss hearing what his Mom and Gramps were talking about. Sota had been eight when his sister first fell down the well, that was three years ago now. Now that he was eleven he thought he was grown up enough to know what was going on with his big sister, even though Mom and Gramps didn't. They kept telling him to focus on his studies and let the grown ups deal with Kagome. Pfft. What did grown ups know?

Sota thought that Kagome going into the past had been always been super cool. She was off on an epic adventure and was having a blast. He wanted to do that too. But he had started to notice when she came back more and more through out the first year she started traveling that she had changed. His young mind couldn't quite place what was different about her, maybe it was the way she stood in a group of people when ever she was back for a day, like she was waiting for someone to come up behind her and scare her or something.

Then he had found her at the bottom of the well a few months ago. Even bleeding as bad as she was she had been more concerned about Sota, telling him to stay calm and go call for help. Something shifted inside himself after that. Maybe her trips to the past hadn't been all fun and games like she had made them out to be. He started to listen seriously about what was going on.

Kagome had kept getting hurt real bad when she went to the past but kept going back anyway. Sota wanted to know why. If she kept getting hurt why did she do it? But now his sister wasn't talking to Mom or Gramps or even to the weird doctor guy they had found to do in house visits. They told him it had something to do with about how she couldn't stay at the hospital anymore.

Sota didn't really understand. When someone was hurt they stayed at the hospital to get better. How come Kagome came back and she wasn't better? He didn't hear anything much different after listening in than what he already knew. Kagome wasn't eating. Mom and Gramps didn't know what to do about it. He heard Mom crying about how Kagome was leaving. Sota didn't think that Kagome could get up to leave. Determined to get some answers he fought nodding off listening for mom to go to bed. Gramps having gone to bed right away.

Sota snuck into Kagome's room wrinkling his nose a strong smelling odor he couldn't place. He slowly tiptoed over to Kagome's bed noting that her eyes were open but that she was breathing like she was asleep. Sota moved a little closer and started to wave his hand in front of her face. She blinked slowly for a couple minutes before her eyes focused. Her voice was scratchy and low like she had a bad cold. Maybe that's what Mom meant. Kagome was going to leave to go to the store and buy cold medicine.

He asked as much, mentioning that Mom said that she was leaving. Kagome's eyes filled with tears and Sota squawked "I didn't mean to make you cry!" Kagome lift her arms in invitation and Sota carefully crawled onto the bed with her trying to be careful not to hurt her. Kagome held him lightly and he could feel her tears dropping on him. Soon he slowly drifted by her deep even breathing after she calmed down. His eyes slid shut too heavy to hold open anymore. He'd ask his question in the morning once he remembered what his question was.

Present Time...

Sota remembered that as a turning point. She still never really talked to Mom or Gramps very often but he had learned, years later, that she had stopped eating and was starving herself to death. She would eat for him after that when he asked her to. Kagome startled him awake from his memories when she reached out her hand from under her comforter and grasped his hand. "I'm hungry. Let me get dressed and we'll go get something to eat." Grateful that she didn't comment of the tear tracks running down his cheeks. By the look on her face she realized where his mind had went to. Sota turned leaving the room so Kagome could get dressed and went looking for his wife, he was going to need all the help he could get to take care of his sister. The dark memories still swirling around his mind.

Sota worried his bottom lip in between his teeth as he watched Kagome push the food around her plate more than eat it. He and Mai-Lin all about forced his sister to come to this restaurant knowing she'd rather not spend the money. Mai-Lin put her hand on Kagome's stilling her movements, "Maybe we should go shopping a little later after we finish lunch and get some of the things that Sota forgot." Sota was so grateful that Mai-Lin was so calm with his sister not pushing her to eat but gently reminding her there was still food on her plate. He probably would have put his foot in his mouth and made her angry. As it was Kagome nodded a little and took a bite of food after she replied, "Sure but I think it would be easier to just get it from my apartment than to go buy new stuff I'll only ever use once."

Sota so worried about his sister hadn't been back to the apartment since his temper tantrum. He was about to suggest buying the stuff anyway so that Kagome wouldn't be mad about the things he broke, when his cell phone rang. He only talked a little before hanging up pretty quickly, "You must have left your cell phone at your apartment that was your landlady, she couldn't get a hold of you." Kagome looked up puzzled. Sota continued, "Something is going on in your apartment. There are cops all over the building and mainly on your floor. I'm going to go check it out you both stay here." As if. Kagome hadn't realized she had spoken out loud until she saw Sota's startled eyes slowly warming with pride. "There's my sister." He sighed knowing not to pick a fight, "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3 Part Two

Jack was pacing back and forth in the war room waiting for someone to start speaking. The room was still and quiet except for Jack's anxious pacing. When he had finished his story on the plane Mattie had hung up the phone with a curt, "Come directly to the war room when you get back. All of you." From there things seemed to settle into a weird awkward silence on the plane.

Riley put her noise canceling headphones on turning to look out the window not saying a word. Bozer had seemingly wanted to say something to fill the cabin devoid of sound but couldn't come up with anything. Cage walked back to her seat a pensive look on her face.

Mac though, Mac started to just gently talk. Jack mostly didn't pay attention to the words focused completely on the calm soothing tone in his tenor. He spent the whole rest of the flight only listening to Mac's steady stream of speech only giving out bits and pieces that could pass as conversation.

Mattie finally broke the silence snapping his name. The tone in her voice had him sitting down before she had the chance to order him to. Mattie started, "None of us can make this choice for you." The dumbfounded look an his face had Mattie pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"What choice?" The defensive note in his voice had Mattie wanting to strangle him. Mattie started talking slowly like she was speaking to a child although, she thought, this was Jack Dalton. "Are you going to ask her to have an abortion?" The iciness in her tone had everyone's eyes whipping towards her in shock.

Matilda Webber did not get to this position of power by always being nice and playing fair. Right now Jack needed someone to be the bad guy and give him a kick in the pants. Mattie knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Jack would never, _never_ ask a woman to give up a baby. Jack had enough innocent deaths on his conscious. Her point was proven correct as a dark cloud seemed to pass over Jacks face making him look menacing. He stood up angrily his Texan accent flowing thick when he spoke. "How fucking dare you. I would never make a woman abort a baby."

Mattie unafraid of his anger walked up to him, "Yes. _Your_ baby." The wind seemed to fly right out of his sails when he realized what Mattie was saying. She wanted him to claim that he was going to be a father. Mattie watched the emotions play over Jacks' face. She knew from listening in on the phone call earlier that Jack hadn't quite grasped that he was going to be a dad. He had seemed too detached. "So then what the hell are you going to do?"

Something clicked inside of Jacks mind. He was going to be a father. He tuned everything else out around him as a cacophony of voices started to talk all at once, 'continue a relationship' 'happens next?' the words flowed over him like an annoying buzz. He finally had an answer. He knew what he was going to do. He looked up at Mattie and cutting through the din of voices he stated. "I'm going to be a dad." Mattie smirked at the finality in his tone. "Good," Mattie started, "I want to meet the woman that is going to finally make Jack Dalton settle down." Jack gulped. "By the way," She continued in a hard tone, "Don't think we are remotely done talking about this. How did you keep her a secret for so long?"

A Little While Later...

Jack led the whole motley crew up the six flights of stairs to Kagome's tiny apartment. He had spent a couple of hours explaining to everyone how he had kept a tight lid on his relationship. Mostly it was due to the fact once a mission ended they all tended to go there separate ways for awhile. After they were appeased enough Jack had tried calling Kagome but found that her cell phone kept going to voice mail, she probably didn't want to speak to him.

He really didn't want an audience for what was most likely going to be a lot of groveling, but the team wouldn't take no for an answer when they realized where he was going. Jack kept up a nervous chatter to keep his mind off of the upcoming confrontation. While Jack was blathering about some nonsense or other Mattie was deep in thought slightly worried, she had looked up this woman the second that she had hung up on Jack.

What she found was a little odd. Nothing that stirred her suspicion too much. A lot of weird sicknesses, disappearances, and a couple of hospital reports. Although she did have an idea, nothing that painted a pretty picture. She was planning to ask Jack directly what he knew about her when the rest of the team wasn't around. She wanted to gauge what he told her against what she found.

As Jack neared Kagome's apartment he was worried more about how Kagome was going to take seeing him after he split. He told her that he needed some time and left without waiting for a response. He winced when he realized exactly how long ago that was. As they reached the floor her apartment was on Jack froze. Seeing the tenseness that overtook him, the team went on alert.

Jack slowly crept over to Kagome's door noticing that it was slightly ajar. She always locked her door whether she was home or not. After finding out that she'd been abused he understood why Kagome was hyper vigilante with her safety. Jack held his hand out in back of him to stop the teams forward movement.

He cracked the door open a bit more and stopped dead in his tracks. The rest of the team couldn't see around him, so when he bellowed Kagome's name they all jumped. Jack slowly took in the apartment that was in shambles. Jack's heart skyrocketing into his throat. He nearly screamed her name again as he grabbed his back up gun in the back waist band of his pants.

As Jacks training kicked into gear he started clearing the rooms the rest of the team gathered at the entrance. Mattie whipped out her cell phone and started barking orders to the Foundation, telling them to call the local police and EMT. As she took in the mess she also requested them to send out a team to investigate what looked like, as she took in the apartment, a crime scene.

Jack's stomach started churning as he took in the damage around the living room and kitchen, it looked like the place had been tossed. Jack double checked and noticed that alarm was off and had been off for a few days. Jack prayed to God for the first time in long while, that if his leaving had made her forget to turn on her alarm and lock her door that he wouldn't find her dead body starring up at him from somewhere in her apartment. Jack felt like throwing up. The more he moved through the apartment the more destruction he encountered, a broken dining room table, open drawers everywhere, clothing strewn around, the broken lamp. The only room he hadn't look at yet was Kagome's bedroom.

Jack wasn't sure if he could handle what ever was behind that door. His imagination kicked in to epic proportions. He started trembling as he had visions of her dead body lying on top of her bed ligature marks from being strangled around her neck eyes open unseeing or surrounded by a pool of her own blood a GSW to the center of her forehead blood spattered on the walls. As Jack slowly slid the door open he wasn't expecting what he found.

Nothing. The bed was made up with no signs of a struggle. The dresser drawers had been ransacked with what looked to be the same as the rest of the apartment. He found her cell phone sitting innocently on her night stand. Kagome wasn't here. Jack had a thought pop into his head and he felt weak in the knees. He lost the battle with his stomach and rushed into the adjoining bathroom to throw up. Thoughts started swirling in his mind. Had an enemy of his found out about her? Kidnapped her for leverage? Was it Murdoch? Jack felt light headed, like there were cotton balls inside his head. Mac came running in from the living room when he heard his friend retching. Mac helped him up and moved him to the living room to wait on the police. Assuring him that they didn't know anything yet and to not borrow trouble.

The local police and Phoenix crews had been going over the apartment from head to toe for a couple of hours. All of them looking for any scrap of evidence that could lead to making sense of the crime scene. Jack sat in the center of the couch head in his hands freaking out. The rest of the team helping the police out where they could. All of them wanting to have an answer to what had happened.

Jack was growing impatient with the lack of evidence. He wanted to get out there and start making heads roll. Where was Kagome right now? Was she okay? Was she injured? Mattie came up in front of him put her hand on his shoulder gently, making his head pop up. Before he could hope they found something Mattie started, "We still don't know what happened yet so don't go thinking the worst."

Before Jack had the chance to open his mouth with a response, a young Asian man stepped up to the apartment that was already swarming with police. Chatter seemed slow to a quite murmur when this young man stopped directly in front of the yellow police tape. Jack thought he looked familiar but couldn't quite place him. As Jack racked his brain the young man spoke.

"Who is in charge here?" Jack was on his feet so fast he didn't remember standing "I'm Jack Dalton. I'm the one in charge." He growled, as he started over to the door. The young man paused. " _You're_ Jack Dalton?" The menacing tone evident. The young man stood a little straighter. "I have something for you then."

You could almost hear a pin drop as the noise in the room dropped to zero. Mattie, Mac and the rest of the team got into a positions around the room to take this guy out if need be. Mac unobtrusively looking for a couple of items to start building something.

Jack held his breath completely frightened of what this kid wanted to give him. Maybe a ransom note, maybe a video tape or cell phone with some scavenger hunt directions to Kagome's location or Jack's imagination whispered morbidly, a finger or an ear. Jack in an effort to keep the fear from crippling him, he let his anger consume him instead.

The young man faltered for a second murmuring to himself, "Go figure." Jack thought that was strange but inched closer anyway something about this man seemed more and more familiar the closer he got. Just as he got within reach of the young man Jack's eyes lit up in recognition.

Before Jack or the mystery man could say anything a voice came from outside the apartment. "Sota, do you know what happened yet?" Jack wavered in place for a minute not really believing his ears. The young man now known to be Sota heaved a sigh visibly deflating as he turned to look down the hall, "Couldn't you have waited in the car like I asked? What if there was something dangerous up here?" The tone was more affectionate than annoyed. As the owner of the voice turned the corner of the door frame and she looked up completely startled to see Jack standing there.

Mattie instantly recognized her from the photo she had found when doing her research. She relaxed her posture completely and the team around her took that as their cue to due the same. Mac dropping what ever contraption he started to build. _The years had been good to this woman she barely looked a day over twenty,_ Mattie thought, she looked no older then the high school picture she had found. She knew different of course, she saw her birth certificate. Understanding was finally donning on the rest of the team at who this woman was. Riley stormed off to the other room in an upset huff. _That doesn't bode well,_ Mattie internally sighed.

As Mattie looked closer she saw the frightened doe look that entered Kagome's eyes hadn't gone away. Mattie looked over the team, "Let's give them some privacy." As she was stating this she waved both Sota and Kagome through the police tape. Mattie turned to inform all the Phoenix and police personnel to stand down and start packing up. She asked Sota to come with them to the other room. She wanted answers on what had happened here.

Jack took a moment to take in her beautiful, _alive_ his mind whispered, appearance after having had his wits scared out of him. Jack's eye started to water a bit when he noticed that the fear hadn't left her face after a few minutes. She almost seemed afraid to break the silence, "I didn't think you were coming back." Ouch. Her words cut right through him, worse then any physical wound could have. "Kagome, please give me a chance to explain." She eyed him warily but nodded her head.

Jack started to explain that he really had only planned to go clear his head and then come right back. As he started talking he saw that she didn't believe him and it was all bullshit anyway so he stopped mid sentence. She deserved the truth. As much as he could tell her anyway. He couldn't look her in the eyes as he voiced his shame, "The truth is that I was frightened. I've never been good at long term relationships." He swallowed thickly, "Having a kid? A whole human being completely dependent on you for their survival? Well, you can't get anymore long term than that."

There was a beat of silence. Kagome sniffled clearly holding back tears. "It's okay. You don't have to worry, I'll be fine on my own." Kagome had kept her eyes lowered not wanting to see the relief cross Jacks face. If he didn't want to be tied down with a family then she wasn't going to force him. She had tried to make InuYasha stay with her. She learned the hard way that she couldn't force anyone to do anything. She had dusted herself off and gone on with her life before, she would just have to do it again. This time with a plus one.

As she was speaking she missed the horror-stricken fear flash across Jacks face. Jack couldn't believe his ears. She was breaking up with him. Jack would admit he had freaked out a little or a lot at hearing that he was gonna be a dad. But he had also realized early on that he was not going to be a deadbeat father. He'd dealt with enough backlash from Mac and Riley from their own fathers not being in the picture. He was not going to leave his child. Not like James MacGyver. Or cause hurt like Elwood Davis.

Jack fumbled a little bit for the right words, "Kagome, Sweetheart I know that we really haven't known each other for a long time. Really short in the grand scheme of things, but I want to be there for you." Kagome shook her head a little, "It's okay Jack. I understand, really. It's a big responsibility and you don't owe me anything."

Jack was really starting to get frustrated. She didn't seem to understand what he was meaning. She was so willing to let him off the hook. He briefly thought about Sarah's wedding day, and how he had been too afraid to speak up. Maybe he would have been okay with giving up once upon a time. But not now. Not with Kagome. Not with the possibility of a family.

Kagome started to move around Jack into her apartment thinking that the conversation was over. She needed to get back into the swing of her own life. _Without Jack,_ her eyes tearing a bit at the notion. She was going to have a little one to take care of from now on. The thought was daunting. How was she going to do this own her own? The breath caught in her lungs tightening them painfully with panic.

She shook herself a little, right now she needed to focus on something and take her mind off it. Taking stock of the damage done to her place was a good place to start. How had her place been robbed anyway? Although before she could completely move around Jack he snaked his hand out and caught her upper arm stopping her forward movement. She turned around surprised that he hadn't left.

Jack needed to fix this. Now. "Kagome, Darlin' if you really want me to leave I will." He took in a deep stuttering breath his emotions going haywire, making it hard to speak. "But, I really don't want to go. I might be scared as all heck, but I want to be in your life in whatever way you'll let me. For you and for our baby."

Maybe it was the raw emotion in his voice or that he claimed the baby as his out loud for the first time to her. Kagome felt her walls she had been trying to build up fracture. She whispered even as tears started flowing, "I'm scared." Jack tugged her into his arms as she continued. "I don't want to do this alone." Jack leaned down to speak softly into her ear, hope building. "You wont be."

Kagome slid her arms around Jack tight and gave in. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders even tighter he buried his nose in her hair caught up at the base of her neck and they both wept. Neither one of them was quite sure if the tears were of relief, hurt feelings, or fear of the unknown. Most likely a mix of all their jumbled emotions. Jack was so scared earlier when he found her missing and so relieved now that he swooped in and kissed her full on the mouth not caring who would see. Wanting to get lost in the feeling of relief.

Meanwhile in the Other Room...

Mattie silently observed Sota noting the sour look on his face was a close match to Riley's. The quiet murmur from the other room had them all knowing that Jack was making an effort to repair what he could, although they couldn't make out the exact words he was using. Sota huffed loudly even as he started texting on his phone and Mattie couldn't hold back anymore her curiosity getting the best of her. She also wanted to stir the pot and see what she could get him to reveal. "Sota, was it? What has you so grumpy?"

Doing exactly what Mattie wanted, Sota started to rant spit flying, "What has me upset is that, that fucking prick hurt my sister!" Sota had a few more choice words that started spilling out of his mouth. Mac's face darkened, most likely wanting to defend his friend. Sota probably would have continued on swearing up a blue streak if Bozer hadn't interrupted.

"What were you going to give him earlier?" Everyone paused confused at what Bozer was asking. Seeing that no one understood his question he tried again. "I mean Jack. You said you had something to give him." Mattie was only slightly miffed at Bozer for stopping Sota mid rant as she wanted to know the answer to that as well. They could all hear the venom when he responded, "I was going to punch his face in for making my sister cry. She hasn't cried like that since she was a teenager."

"When was that, yesterday?" The bratty tone in Riley's voice had the room holding their collective breaths. Mac, Bozer and Cage had not missed that Kagome looked young. Though they might have brought it up a little more politely. "Come on you're all thinking it! Jack starts up an affair with a bimbo less than half his age and no one says anything about it?"

Before Riley had stopped talking Cage and MacGyver were already moving to hold Sota back from lunging at Riley. While Bozer put his hand on Riley's arm shocked at the vitriol in her voice. It took Mattie and the team a few minutes to calm the situation down. Mattie sent Riley a withering glare for her rude comments, when the lack of noise from the other room had them all curious enough to go investigate.

The reactions differed a bit from person to person at what they saw. Mac flushed, leave it to Jack to pick the worst time. Bozer made some sort of comment about wondering when Jack got game. Cage was the only one, who being the newest member of the team tried staying vigilante at all times around the group, saw Riley's face darken in anger tears filling the corner of eyes and watched silently as she turned and stormed back into the kitchen so as not to see the scene unfolding in front of her. Sota had an apocalyptic rage start to settle across his features. Mattie was more impressed then anything else.

Jack had Kagome pressed up against the wall next to the open door holding her jean clad leg up over his hip looking like he was trying to devour her mouth with his. She figured she would have to put a stop to it before Kagome's brother Sota had an aneurysm right before her eyes. Taking a few tries of clearing her throat to get the couple to separate wasn't working. When Mattie noticed Jack roll his hips a little and saw his hand start creeping towards Kagome's rear she sent out a piercing whistle.

The couple sprang apart from their embrace and the color that filed Kagome's face looked more like a healthy glow then an embarrassed flush. The couple took a minute to regain their barrings which was more than enough time for Kagome to notice her apartment had a messy quality to it not that of a robbery. A mess she was very familiar to seeing in a teenage boys room years ago. "Sota Higurashi!" Kagome's voice had a hint of steel behind it. "This is your handiwork isn't it? What hell did you do to my apartment?!"

Sota hung his head. Busted.


	5. Chapter 4

When Kagome sneezed for the third time in as many minutes Jack started wondering if she was coming down with something. It had taken a long time for the apartment to be cleaned up after Kagome snapped at Sota. She had made him clean it up all by himself and wouldn't let anyone help. Jack thought it was hilarious. She just about frog marched Sota around making sure he didn't miss anything. He had outright laughed when Sota tried to wheedle out of doing more and Kagome turned her irate glare on him. Shivering a little at the memory, she could get scary when she glared like that.

Mattie made a passing comment about how she thought that she was going to like Kagome. She also said that it would be nice to see Kagome order him around like that. That remark earned her an eye roll. Something was going on with the rest of the team though. Riley wouldn't even look at him when the group left a short while after Sota's wife, Mai-Lin, had come wandering into the apartment having been left alone in the car so long. Mattie telling them all that Jack and Kagome needed some time to talk without an audience. Introductions could wait. Mac, Bozer, and Cage seemed okay but didn't say much to him either.

When Kagome sneezed again for the fourth time Jack couldn't hold back anymore. "Ya alright Darlin'?" The both of them had spent the last couple of hours or so really rehashing about what the other was expecting. For their relationship and what they were going to do about the baby. At this point they were getting talked out, there was still a lot to go over and a lot of hurt feelings left to sooth. Ultimately Jack agreed to go back to square one and go slowly with her, just like when he had first met her.

Now they were snuggled up near each other on the couch not quite touching just soaking in the each others calm presence. They both knew there was going to be a long hard road before them. Kagome turned to him, "I will be." The double meaning wasn't lost on him. They wanted to get back on track but they also needed to take the time to get there. It wasn't going to be easy. Jack didn't get a chance to sooth any lingering doubts when he heard a chime coming from his cell phone indicating a text message.

"It looks like my friends would like to invite us over for dinner tonight so you can meet everyone properly." The light blush that settled across her cheekbones at her first meeting with his friends had Jack smirking. "That would be nice. I'm still curious as to what a 'think tank' really does." Jack internally sighed at the reminder that he wasn't being completely honest with her. It had taken some doing to explain why there happened to be a police crew in her apartment. He had bullshitted the truth with lies. She actually thought it was kinda sweet that he had been so worried about her.

But stated, "Alright then Darlin' I'll go get ready then come back to pick you up here in a couple hours." Jack wasn't really sure now if it was okay to give her a kiss or if that was back behind the line of going slow. Kagome made it easy for him when she shyly tilted her head up and brushed her lips against his. He had to pull himself away after a bit when he started to deepen their kiss. She asked for slow and he was going to comply. Even so he knew that this was going to be rough as he had to force himself off of the sofa.

Later At MacGyver's House...

Jack usually barged right in to Mac's place whenever he came over knowing that he always has an open invitation, but rang the doorbell and waited anyway to give the team an advance warning. As they waited for the door Jack took in the lovely vision on his arm. Kagome had opted for wearing one of her signature long sleeve shirts paired with a pair of skinny jeans and heels. He understood her reluctance to wear anything short sleeve in public from all her scars but hoped to one day get her comfortable around his friends to roll up her sleeves. Tonight was warmer than the last few nights a little muggy too. He leaned over to tell her to let him know if she got uncomfortable that he would be happy to take her home.

Just then the front door opened with Bozer standing in the doorway wearing an apron that said Kiss the Cook and a white chefs hat. After a minute Jack realized that this was Bozer's first up close look at Kagome as he had his mouth hanging open. When Jack cleared his throat loudly Bozer snapped out of his stupor and invited them inside. Bozer shook his head a little he kind of agreed with Riley, Kagome didn't really look a day over twenty. Maybe younger. He wondered a little snidely if she could even drink alcohol yet. Jack noticed an odd look filter through Bozer's face and wondered at its meaning.

Jack threaded his fingers through Kagome's when he heard her sigh a little. She looked up at him grateful for the support as he tugged her around the corner in to the main part of the house where most of the team was standing or sitting. Kagome flexed her hand in nervousness against his and Jack knew it would be the only sign she would outwardly give that she was uncomfortable. She had a great poker face, he would know he'd lost to her before. _Although,_ he thought with a smirk _they_ had _been playing strip poker so he won anyway_. Kagome elbowed him subtly and he realized he needed to make introductions.

Mac watched a little fascinated at the visible connection between Kagome and his best friend, even if it seemed a little strained. Jack hadn't let go of her hand as he started to quickly introduce everyone by pointing them out from across the room in a very Jack like gesture, when Kagome without saying a word gently put her free hand on the arm holding her hand and Jack immediately slowed down to make proper introductions with out breaking a stride. Mac's wide eye glance around the room had him meeting both Mattie's raised eyebrows and Cage's furrowed brow, so he wasn't the only one who saw that.

As Jack continued to make introductions he noticed or rather didn't notice one in particular. "Where is Riley?" The team shared a glance, "She's upstairs by the fire pit." Jack did not miss the weird looks and wondered what was going on. Before Jack could ask, Kagome quietly spoke up. "Go. I'll wait here with your friends." Jack shot a grateful smile her way then dashed off to go figure out what was wrong with his almost daughter.

The more Mattie observed this woman the more she warmed to the idea of her being in Jack's life. She seemed to be able to read him well. Which gave her a small pause faintly wondering if reading people came naturally or if it was just Jack. The completely nervous shuffle of her feet told her that it was most likely just with Jack. Still, Mattie had been in espionage for a long time and as such started to think of ways where this could be used to her advantage. She had called Jack earlier and received a little more information about Kagome. If Jack wasn't worried she's give her the benefit of a doubt. She was still going to watch her like a hawk though.

Mac broke the awkward silence that had descended after Jack left. "So Jack told us a little bit about you but he never mentioned how you two met. Would you mind telling us?" Kagome looked up grateful for breaking the awkward silence and got a gleam in her eyes that showed all of them she had a sense of humor. "You mean he didn't tell you that _I_ asked _him_ out?" The playful tone in the words hushed them a bit. Oh this was going to be the start of great friendship.

Jack finished climbing the steps to see Riley sitting by the lit fire pit facing away from him and typing away furiously on her laptop. "You okay Kiddo?" She must have know he was there as she didn't even move a muscle. The continued silence told him more about her frame of mind then if she had just started to scream at him. "I'm not going to know what's bothering you if you don't tell me."

The heat in Riley's voice when she finally started was unexpected, "Where is little miss thing?" Jacks hackles raised, not liking her tone or the words used. Kagome had been through a lot in her life and didn't deserve to be judged on her appearance. Even though he had done that himself before he had met her. Jack had an edge to his own voice when he replied, "Hey. Her name is Kagome, and I think you two would get along." Jack gentled his tone. "I wish you'd give her a chance Ri."

Riley huffed outraged that he'd even suggest she should give Kagome _anything_. Jack didn't want this dissolve into a fighting match so he moved closer and sat down next to Riley. He kept quiet hoping Riley would tell him what was bothering her about Kagome. When nothing was forthcoming he tried to think if something else was going on with her. Jack had a thought cross his mind. "Hey, is this about your mom?"

Tears immediately sprang out of Riley's eyes streaming down her face. "Oh Kiddo." Jack sighed. He should have known. Riley tried opening her mouth a couple of times to start but no sound was emitted. When she eventually found her voice it was thick with emotion and no louder then a whisper, "I really thought that you and my mom were going to get back together this past Christmas. I was kinda hoping that you were going to be my dad for real. But now you're with this, this _girl_ who is going to have your baby."

Jack was stricken for a minute. Thinking about how he had tried to rekindle his relationship with Riley's mom, Diane. Then when they had mutually agreed that it felt to weird, too much time had passed for them to get back what they had. He didn't realize that Riley knew they had gone out together a couple of times. He and Diane hadn't wanted to hurt Riley if it didn't work out.

Jack started by explaining to Riley what he and Diane had agreed on. Telling her that they left their relationship on a high note this time, it was mutual. He didn't know that Diane had told her that they had gone on a few dates or that she hadn't told her of their decision after. He also told her out right that Kagome knew that he had a daughter figure and that she was more than fine with that connection. He even told Riley that it was Kagome that sent him up to talk to her. Kagome understood how much Riley meant to him.

Riley sighed appeased only a little somewhat hurt that her mother hadn't told her about the mutual break up. "Jack I understand a little bit better now. But," She paused. "How old is Kagome really?" Jack chuckled a little, "Why don't you go downstairs and ask her?" There was something in his tone that put her on edge but she complied by getting up and offering Jack a hand up. As Riley pulled Jack up he grabbed her in a one armed hug that she returned. They were going to be alright.

As Jack and Riley descended the stairs they found Bozer and Mac cracking up laughing holding on to each other for support. Mattie and Cage unsuccessfully hiding smirks. Kagome looked to be the picture of pure innocence standing at the edge of the kitchen counter. Yeah that didn't bode well for him. "Okay. Do I even want to know what was going on in here?"

Mac got his chuckling under control a little before starting. "Just listening about your first date." Jack glanced over at Kagome her eyes twinkling a bit. Jack groaned he was never going to hear the end of this now. He whined at Kagome a bit, "Did you have to tell them that story?" The room exploded into laughter.

The room quieted a little as Riley shuffled over to Kagome and offered an olive branch, even as she crossed her arms unwilling to shake hands. "My name is Riley, it's nice to meet you." The team didn't have the chance to take a relieved breath before Riley continued. "How old are you?"

Mac, Bozer, and Cage shot worried looks between the two women and therefor missed Mattie's sly smirk and the gleam in Jack's eyes. Kagome's voice was pleasant and even when she replied, "Hello Riley. It's nice to meet you too. My name is Kagome, as I'm sure you already knew, and I will be thirty-eight in a few months."

Riley blinked then blinked again. But it was Cage that spoke first. "Holy shit." Everyone turned to her the question on the tip of their tongues answered before they had a chance to ask. "You're really thirty-seven." Kagome cocked her head unable to tell if she was asking or stating. Jack swooped in when he saw the confusion on Kagome's face, she didn't know that Cage was trained to tell when someone was lying or not. "Of course she is." The look he gave Cage made her realize her misstep. As the group sat down to eat they all spent the time getting to know each other better. Sharing a little of themselves.

Later after dinner was finished and the dishes cleaned everyone went up to the fire pit on the deck with a pack of beer. A content atmosphere settled around the team as the conversation flowed around. Kagome who was sipping at a water sat just taking it all in. Jack had nice friends, something about them reminded her of her own group from long ago, minus InuYasha yelling at her, she just couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

So caught up in her memories from years ago she was unprepared for an innocent question about why she was wearing long sleeves on such a warm night. She choked on her water a little and started coughing. Jack who had been sitting right next to Kagome put a bracing hand on her back wondering if she was going to answer the question or ask to leave. Wanting to give her his support with either decision. Mattie sighed heavily knowing why she was wearing long sleeves from looking into her history she found the doctor reports, but she didn't know the actual back story.

Kagome held her breath a little terrified of having Jack's friends judge her for the marks on her skin. Jack seeing Kagome's fear started to pick himself up ready to take her home. Jack stilled when Kagome's shaking hands slowly rolled up her shirt sleeves too afraid to look up. She had never gotten used to people stopping to stare at her when she had her scars uncovered it made her very self conscious. The group around her took a collective intake of air at the rows of deep scars that crisscrossed her arms and followed them up to where they disappeared under her shirt suddenly knowing that she had more underneath.

Knowing they were starring she started to roll down her sleeves when Jack reached his hand out nonchalantly and gently started to caress the deepest scars on her right forearm so she stopped and shifted closer knowing he was attempting to put her at ease. Jack being so considerate to her scars had the rest of the team snapping out of their stupor. Mac elbowed Bozer hard when he started to ask her how she got her scars and immediately started up a conversation with Jack to ask if he needed to do any work on his car.

The steady chatter picked back up about mundane things as if her scars weren't on full display so she relaxed a bit and threaded the fingers of her right hand through Jacks left while he was still tracing her scars with his other hand. Feeling Kagome relax next to him had Jack throwing Mac a grateful look. Jack was glad that him keeping Kagome a secret from Mac hadn't caused a rift in their relationship. Though he really owed him an in depth explanation. He wouldn't expect any less from Mac if their rolls were reversed.

They didn't stay much longer after that, Jack figuring correctly that Kagome would be emotionally drained after showing off her scars and tired from the events of the day. This had really been a long day. So he took her home and kissed her gently goodbye not wanting to invite himself up for fear he wouldn't be able to keep his promise of taking it slow. Before she left to go inside she confided in him that she really liked all his friends. Jack kissed her one more time for good measure then watched to make sure she got up to her apartment alright. Then turned back into the traffic building to go back to his own place thinking about how tonight had gone better then he could have hoped.

Somewhere Far Away...

The gnarled hand that flitted around as the owner spoke was almost hypnotizing. She knew that patient information was confidential and that giving it out to someone other then a family member could mean disciplinary action. Even as the head nurse was telling this to him the light float-y feeling she got while watching the old man had her reaching for the computer keyboard for the proper file. It took her a while to find the correct patient being such an old admittance. She printed out the information and before she knew it the weird feeling she got was gone along with the old man and patient file. She shook her head feeling a little fuzzy then looked around hoping no one noticed her lapse in protocol. She hurried off at a page of her name for OR prep putting the strange old man out of her mind.

The old man slowly stepped up to the waiting black limousine rasping at the intimidating figure cast in shadows. "I have found her." He passed the information over to the occupant of the car hoping that he hadn't made a mistake when a shark like smile split the owners face nearly in two. The old man knew what the paper work said having read it thoroughly before handing it over. The picture was in gray scale and a little blurry from the printer but didn't hide the owners pretty features. The name standing out boldly next to it: HIGURASHI, KAGOME.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: First, I am not a fan of author notes, as I think it detracts from the story, so I will keep this short. Second, the reason for this note. I want to apologize wholeheartedly for the long wait. I have read stories that have captivated me, drawn me into their world, the author spinning the tale in a beautiful way with words more captivating then my own could ever be and then the author left the story unfinished. It's heartbreaking to see. I have not, nor will I ever leave a story unfinished. It means a lot to me to never leave something behind. Finally, a bit of hope. Most of this story has already been written. But, it is very, _very_ rough and my grasp of the written English language is severely lacking.

Mac shook his head as he listened from his kitchen as Jack grumbled under his breath, super frustrated at doing back to back missions repeatedly the last few weeks. Jack's frustration stemming from having to lie to Kagome about why he didn't make her last doctors appointment, as well as not being able to see or call her on their missions. Mac winced a little looking up as he walked into the living room to see Jack pacing like a caged animal. He briefly thought about calling off the get together the team had planned for that night, but knew that wouldn't sit well with Jack.

He really needed to blow off some steam and Kagome would be a big help to calm him down. Mac paused in his thinking, meditating on Kagome. The team didn't have to try too hard to include her into their group since Jack introduced her 'officially'. Mac mused happily that she seemed to have just clicked right in to a place he hadn't realized was empty within their group. Mac had been contemplating about talking to Mattie about reading Kagome in about their real job. She had great head on her shoulders. He was also worried with all of them spending so much time together someone unscrupulous would take advantage of Jack's relationship with her. He curled his upper lip in disgust, like Murdoch.

He shook his head a little to rid himself of that train of thought, no need to borrow trouble right now. Mac decided he was going to offer to go shoot some hoops with Jack when a louder grumble stopped him. Mac sighed again and just let his friend be irate. He did _not_ want to get caught in the cross hairs of Jack's irritation. That would be in Jack's own words 'no bueno'. Mac smiled a little thinking back to when he learned what Kagome did for work, she was an on call Japanese-English translator for a big trading company. A very high end trading company.

When Jack had told them what she did for work, they were all a little skeptical. They all had more than one run in with corrupt business men and women, who dealt in human or drug trafficking. They were all pleasantly surprised to learn that this company only dealt in legitimate trade. Mattie had had Riley run the company throughout every database she could. The company was squeaky clean. The people who didn't do 'on the books' deals were instantly let go without reference. Mac was sharply jolted out of his musings when the doorbell rang.

Leaving Jack to his mutterings he went to open the front door and found Mattie and Kagome chatting pleasantly on his front stoop. He let them in pleasantly, wondering how tonight was going to go. He stopped Mattie asking her quietly, after Kagome was out of hearing range, how the diplomat they rescued on their last mission was doing. The man had broken his leg after a hard landing all of them being forced out of the airplane with the 'parachutes' he had to make last minute.

Kagome paused just inside the front entryway watching Jack pace as he had yet to notice her. She wondered what was going on with him as Mattie and Mac started whispering behind her. She was originally thinking about giving him a piece of her mind for missing her appointment, she had gotten to see the baby. She even got a print out of her sonogram. She started over to Jack when Mac called out a warning "It would be better if you didn't bother him when he's like this." Kagome mentally rolled her eyes, thinking that she was used to dealing with an irate half demon in a piss-poor mood. She was assumed that Jack couldn't be any worse.

Jack was so absorbed in his own mind that he hadn't heard Kagome come up behind him and so when she startled him with a quiet "Hey," his DELTA military training kicked in and he swung a fist out in the direction of the noise. Mac and Mattie watched horrified trying to rush over to Jack before he hit Kagome. They both stilled for a moment, shocked when she dodged the incoming fist by gracefully ducking away. Jack was already mid swing and unable to stop himself when he realized who had startled him. His relief was so acute when he missed that he shouted more petrified that he almost hit her and angry at himself for not paying attention. "What the hell were ya thinking?! Are ya out of your fucking mind?"

Kagome closed her eyes wincing shocked at the intensity of Jack's anger. As Jack continued ranting and raving at her she started shaking feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Her emotions had been going haywire from her pregnancy. But, this felt _way_ to familiar. Her mind flashed back to another time when InuYasha had yelled at her. She could hear the ghostly sound of his voice, _"Where is it? Where is the Jewel!"_. She could feel the sting of claws tearing skin. She missed the looks on Mac's and Mattie's faces as she lowered her head to hide the fear on her face from the memory.

The steam ran out of Jack suddenly when he noticed the way Kagome was holding herself. She looked as if she was waiting for him to start to beat her. Jack felt sick to his stomach. He looked around and saw the looks of understanding on Mac and Mattie's face. Kagome's abuser had been someone close to her, like a boyfriend or lover. They suspected but hadn't felt comfortable asking.

Jack reached out to Kagome slowly speaking softly like he used to do for skittish horses on his daddy's ranch years ago. "Kagome, Darlin' you frightened me." He was only slightly aware of Mattie and Mac leaving the room when Kagome let him slowly pull her close. "I was so afraid that I wasn't going to be able to stop, then when I realized what could have happened." Jack shuddered a bit not finishing the thought. He continued voice tinging with regret, "I never want to remind you of the, _the vermin_ who hurt you." Kagome soothed at Jack's gentle timbre relaxed in his embrace a little.

Kagome felt Jack's rapid heartbeat reverberate through her ears as she snuggled closer. She must have really scared him. She was unprepared for him to start yelling at her, it brought back some old wounds. She tried to think of times where InuYahsa held her so tenderly, she came up with plenty of screaming matches but no real memories of InuYasha giving her comfort after or telling her he was afraid for her safety.

With the revelation of their differences still fresh in her mind she couldn't help but reply, "You're nothing like him." She looked up at Jack hoping to show him the sincerity in her eyes. He must have found it as the next thing she knew he was crushing her in heated embrace kissing her for all she was worth. Kagome melted even more into his arms. She was going to soak up the feeling of comfort Jack was providing.

Jack didn't think he'd be able to convey his gratefulness of the honesty in her eyes with words. He was more of an action man anyway. So he showed her. Jack lost all feeling of time just getting lost in the smell, touch and taste that was all Kagome. Until an outraged cry came from the front door. "My eyes! Go get a room!" Jack lifted his head and found a blushing Riley not looking at them and Bozer covering his eyes after his exclamation.

Jack looked back down at Kagome and noticed what they were going on about. He had Kagome pinned underneath him on the couch her legs wrapped around his waist. Somehow or other his hand had made its way under Kagome's shirt. Kagome giggled and blushed a little. Jack loved the sound knowing it meant that he and Kagome would be alright. They still needed to have a conversation about this and maybe he could finally get name.

As Jack tried to untangle himself from Kagome, Riley and Bozer moved further into the house looking for the rest of the gang. When the two were completely out of sight Kagome reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt bringing him back down, extremely willing. As Jack went back to kissing her, he slowly slid a hand down her side to marvel at how it was the perfect size to cup the shape of her bottom.

Feeling the heat stirring between them Jack knew he needed to put an end to this before someone came looking for them when he was stopped by Kagome's hot little hands starting to fiddle with his belt buckle. He got lost in devouring her mouth with his. The clearing of a throat brought them back to awareness again to see Samantha watching them smirking. Jack nearly carried Kagome up the stairs to find a room when she pouted, literately pouted Cage's way.

It took Jack a try or two to get completely untangled. He caught a smirk coming from Mac as he walked back in the room as Jack tried to subtly re-latch his belt. Busted. He looked at Kagome's glowing face and looked back at Mac smug. So worth it. As Kagome stared to straighten her hair and shirt Jack noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Jack turned and grasped the hem of Kagome's shirt and lifted it not caring about her indignant squawk. He was more interested in the slight bulge that was protruding from her belly. He raised his other hand but stopped to gauge Kagome's face, she was smiling like he'd never seen before, a mix between soft and something he couldn't put his finger on. Jack slid his hand on the proof that yes there was a child growing inside Kagome. _His_ child.

Jack's wonderment was shattered when Riley's horrified gasp that came from across the room. He looked up to see tears welling in her eyes and start rolling down her face, looking back at Kagome he noticed that the scars on her stomach were on full display. There were fewer but bigger and angrier looking then the ones on her arms. The rest of the team looked slightly sick to their stomachs at the view as well. He saw the light in Kagome's eyes shutter behind a heavy veil.

Riley rushed out of the room with a choked, "I'm sorry." Jack was about to get up and go after her when Kagome surprised him by laying a hand on his arm raising herself up to go and follow Riley herself. Jack stood and was about to offer to tag along as things had still been strained between the two women but Kagome shook her head. This was something that she should do by herself.

Kagome found Riley upstairs on the deck looking out at LA's skyline. Riley started speaking before Kagome had the chance to form an idea of what she would say. "You know my father was a drunk. Always coming home pissed off about something. It was never his fault either, so he would say. My mother tried to hide it but I knew that he had been abusing her." She swallowed thickly thinking back, "Little things like hiding a new bruise or a new bandage would appear on her body somewhere. My mom only left him when he was so drunk he had tried hurting me. I never understood why she stayed with him so long." Riley stopped a hitch in her breathing. So Kagome took the opportunity to fill the silence.

She began haltingly, "You never really seem to know how bad a situation is until you get perspective. I kind of knew what he was doing was wrong, but I stayed thinking it would get better. I had a reason to stay outside of our relationship as well. My friends needed me too." Kagome paused briefly to try to contain her emotions. "So I thought I could change him. All we ended up doing was fighting. When that didn't work I started to change myself hoping that it would please him. All that does is put yourself behind a wall unable to ask for help to get out. When I did finally get out I realized how much he had damaged me, physically and mentally."

They both stood there wordlessly taking in the landscape so it came as a surprise when Riley stated out of the blue. "I don't know if you knew but my mother dated Jack a few years ago. At first I was afraid that he was going to be just like my dad, but over time he proved himself again and again." She paused, "Then my dad found us, and Jack really roughed him up. I think he was so afraid that my mom and I would think that he'd do the same to us that he split. Jack would never hurt you like whoever it was that did. He'd rather cause himself pain first." Kagome's quiet response was so sincere it had Riley crying again, tears streaming down her face.

"Jack told me about your mother when we first started dating. He told me because he couldn't stop himself from talking about his 'daughter' and I know that he's a good man." Tears started filling her own eyes, "He makes me feel like my mistakes aren't etched onto my body for everyone to see. I was always afraid of peoples reactions to my scars but it's like I forget they even exist when I'm with Jack." Jack's voice startled both of them when he appeared behind them. "That's because your scars don't define who you are. They're just a symbol of how strong you are. You survived." Kagome turned a bright watery smile his way. "Thank you."

Riley interrupted by reaching out and embracing Kagome gently feeling her arms come up to return the gesture. "I'm sorry that I haven't been making it easy on you and Jack. You're a lot stronger then you look." She also gave a Jack a quick squeeze then left giving the couple a few minutes alone. Mattie was right when she mentioned to the group that Kagome was good for Jack. But, she thought with a smile as she turned to watch Kagome snuggling into Jack's embrace, Jack was good for Kagome too.

Pleasant conversation flowed easily for the rest of the night as a weight continued to lift from between Riley and Kagome. Throughout the course of the evening everyone got to find out that Kagome was approximately a little over 16 weeks along and the baby was about the size of a peach. Kagome was glowing as she spoke about the baby, so the team kept up a steady lighthearted chatter on the topic. Kagome brought out the picture of her sonogram. To Bozer and Mac it was just a blurry blob, not that they would say so out loud. Riley, Mattie, and Cage congratulated her nearly cooing over the print out. Jack sat there stunned until Kagome threaded her hand through his giving it a squeeze. Jack tried to wipe the wetness out of his eyes surreptitiously, squeezing back.

It was almost midnight before Jack realized how late it had gotten. He glanced around the room from where he had been sitting, spending time with Mac, and found Kagome nodding off on the corner of the couch. He chuckled a little then moved to get her up and bring her home. She blearily rubbed her eyes and got ready without complaint as Jack moved to say his goodbyes for both of them.

Getting Kagome bundled in his car he took off heading for her apartment, when she quietly stated she would rather to go to his with him. He stopped at red light and looked over at her wanting to make sure she was well...sure. He was knocked out of his thoughts when the car behind them honked at the changing of the light. Jack changed directions making an illegal move to turn around heading back to his place. He had been taking it slow with Kagome like she had asked. He didn't want to jeopardize any chance he had.

Parking in his spot at the back of his condo he cut the engine, turning to look at Kagome wanting to make absolutely certain that this was what she wanted. Her shy little smile paired with her reaching for the cars door handle had him racing around the car and helping her out and up his long flight of stairs. After opening the door to his apartment he forced himself to relax his muscles tense with anticipation. He knew he was babbling when he asked if she wanted something to drink or eat when her words stilled him.

"Riley gave me a little perspective with something she said tonight." Laying her hand on his chest she started pushing him backwards, "She said that you would never intentionally hurt me." He went to interrupt and she placed her index finger of her other hand over his mouth. "I was hurt deeply when you took off after I told you I was pregnant." Jack hung his head in shame he had never meant to hurt her. "But, now I know it wasn't really deliberate. You were scared same as me. You have been proving yourself to me again and again, and I am seeing it. I can get used to the fact that you keep a weird schedule or that you might miss a doctors appointment or two. I trust you." He wondered when they made it to his room as she finished speaking and pushed him down on his bed. Then she crawled on top of him and he stopped thinking entirely.

Somewhere on the Other Side of the World...

He flinched petrified when the door slammed open. He'd been grabbed off the street and thrown into this dingy room. Unsure of who grabbed him or why, he tried blustering, "Do you have any idea who I am?! Where have you taken me?" A voice replied from across the room the figure cast in shadow. "You, are nobody important. But," The man stepped closer. "The information you have is. It would be in your best interest to tell me all of what you know and you just might be able to save yourself some pain."

The figure stepped completely into the light and tossed a manila envelope onto the table by his side but the kidnapped businessman was more focused on the other man he missed earlier. He was big hulking beast of a man and was coming up to him straightening a set of brass knuckles in place. "Please! I'll tell you anything you want to know. Whatever it is that you want, I'll hand it over. You don't have to do that!" The handsome figure that had been speaking smiled sinisterly and spoke again sealing his doom, "Oh I know, I said _might._ "


	7. Chapter 6

Sota sighed frustrated that he had to deal with _Jack Dalton_ all evening long. Kagome had been trying to get him and Jack together for a while, hoping to repair the rift that had formed between the two of them. Sota was _not_ happy that his sister had gotten back together with _Jack_ after he had hurt her. He rubbed at the lines developing on his forehead feeling a headache forming behind his eyes about the inevitable upcoming meeting. He had finally complied with having Jack and Kagome over for dinner tonight after refusing multiple times earlier in the week, when his wife Mai-Lin stepped in to be the voice of reason.

Earlier That Week...

Mai-Lin started the touchy subject of Kagome's beau not wanting to start a fight but wanting to make a point. She had listened to Sota droll on long enough about this particular situation and had come to the end of her patience. "You do know what you're doing, right?" Sota stopped pacing like a caged tiger at his wife's calm words. He was avoiding the ringing telephone and let it go to voice mail for the third time in a row knowing it was Kagome and she was going to once again ask to come over with _Jack._

Hefrowned at Mai-Lin not understanding her meaning. He also knew that this wasn't his wife's fault but couldn't keep the waspish tone out of his voice. "What are you talking about?" Mai-Lin straightened her back until she was standing at her full height. She was _done_ with playing nice.

"What I mean is," She started with the same tone that Sota had used with her. "that you are treating your sister, the only family you or I now have left, like my parents did to me when we started dating." Emotion thickening in her voice. She missed her sister-in-law something fierce and if this kept up she was worried that Sota and herself wouldn't be able to heal this _resentment_ before it caused irreparable damage. They might not even be allowed to come visit after the baby was born if this continued.

The solemnity in her tone had him stilling from the pacing he had started back up. "I'm not...I mean that's not..." He trailed off as he made the connection in his mind. The numerous phone calls, the heartfelt yearning that they would be able to just speak to her parents even if it was just for a few minutes. Well, fuck. What was he supposed to say to that. He turned and regarded his wife. He took a moment to really look at her and found her countenance lacking. He hadn't thought that his stubbornness would be affecting his wife so much. But he should have, Kagome was her family too.

Kagome had welcomed Mai-Lin with open arms family or no. His wife came from big money and his sister hadn't even batted an eyelash when that money went away with Mai-Ling's parents, even though she was severely broke at the time. Kagome had just comforted the brokenhearted woman whose parents had just disowned her for falling in love with someone.

Sota heaved a large sigh, feeling defeated as he reached for his cell phone watching as he did so at Mai-Lin's appearance brightening with every inch he reached towards his cell phone which turned into a large smile when he started dialing. His sisters phone rang a couple times before Jack's voice crackled down the line. "Hello, can this wait?" The immediate impatient tone had Sota raising his hackles ready to give the man a piece of his mind for being ill-mannered, on Kagome's phone no less, when he heard Kagome sobbing nosily in the background.

Sota felt like he'd been doused with a bucket of ice water. He had made his sister cry, weep more like it really. His tone was as even as he could make it when he replied. "No. I don't think I can wait anymore." He heard some muffled sounds before Kagome came on the line sniffling a little. The tender hope in her tone crushed Sota a little, "Is that really you, Sota?"

He could feel the heat of tears building behind his eyes so he clenched them closed tightly to ward them off. He had to swallow and clear his throat a couple times before he started talking about wanting to plan a nice get together with both her and Jack for later in the week. He thought Kagome perked up some when she instantly responded a yes for them both. He felt a little better when he heard Jack grumbling that she hadn't asked him.

Now...

So here he was waiting for Kagome and _Jack_ to arrive. He crossed and uncrossed his arms multiple times as he waited, brooding at the inevitable upcoming confrontation until Mai-Lin put him to work helping her in the kitchen. He started to relax a little under Mai-Lin's gentle guidance so he hadn't noticed the swift passing of time until the doorbell rang. Mai-Lin made him be the one to go open the door knowing he would rather not have to. He took in a fortifying breath, _here we go_ he thought as he plastered a stiff smile on his face.

As they waited for the door to be opened Jack couldn't help but feel a storm of butterflies roll around in his belly. He swore he never felt this nervous not even when he kissed a girl in kindergarten for the first time. He wanted to make a good impression on Sota since he knew for a fact that Sota did not like him one bit. Hell he wasn't happy with himself for hurting Kagome. But, at the time of the incident, as he'd taken to referring to it in his mind, he was well not afraid but _concerned_ about his, hers, their future. So he had high tailed it like a bat outta hell, as his pappy would've said. He was now trying to do right by Kagome and really work on their relationship.

He glanced over at Kagome to see how she was holding up, well he only meant to glance but every time he turned to look at her lately he couldn't look away. He just couldn't shake how beautiful she looked. She was now 20 weeks along and firmly in her second trimester. She seemed to have this glow about her all the damn time. Like some sort of light from within her that just wanted to be let out.

Sota chose that minute to fling open his front door. Jack knew he was gonna have to be the bigger man and offer the olive branch when Sota crossed his arms not wanting to shake his hand or offer him even a nod of acknowledgment. Kagome breezed past him and grabbed Sota in a hug, made slightly difficult with her protruding belly bump. She flitted off to the kitchen most likely following her nose to food.

Sota stared after his sister in shock his mouth a jaw that she wasn't even going to call him out on his rudeness, but he'd take a free pass anytime he could get one. The two men stood in the doorway a little awkwardly not really knowing where to start until Jack broke the silence. "Thank you for inviting us. It means a lot to Kagome." Sota sniffed distastefully, "I'd do anything for my sister." Jack saw an opening. "I would too, that's why I'm here." Sota moved them further into the house. "We'll see."

Sota didn't want to like Jack. But as the night wore on he couldn't discount the fact that he doted on his sister. Conversation was a little strained at first but Mai-Lin kept up a steady chatter about any topic she could come up with, catching Kagome up on all of the information she had missed out on since they last saw each other. After the food was finished and the plates were being cleared, Jack made Kagome sit down instead of try help clean up by washing the dishes and went to help Sota's wife himself. He was unprepared for when tiny 4' 11'' Mai-Lin shoved him out of the kitchen telling him to go bond with Sota, and that she'd keep an eye on Kagome. Jack didn't really want to start a confrontation, he'd been avoiding Sota all night long for that reason. But he also knew that he needed to clear the air with Sota, and he had a pretty good idea on how to go about it.

Jack's impromptu suggestion they go outside to talk took Sota all of one minute to agree having been caught off guard. When they stepped outside the lateness of the hour had lengthened the shadows in the yard giving everything an abstract appearance. Sota was trying to wait patiently for Jack to start but was getting aggravated at the continuing silence as time seemed to drag on. He was about to snap at Jack when the other man began, the words shocking him into stillness.

"I want you to hit me." Sota shook his head a little unsure if he really heard him or if his imagination started whispering what he'd been wanting to do since he found Kagome weeping on his porch months ago. Jack continued, "I mean it. I want you to sock me in the jaw real good." As Jack stood braced for the impact of Sota's fist, Sota took the time and really looked up into Jack's face and saw the earnestness in the look he had. "Look it's not that I don't want to punch you in the face, but why?" Jack replied simply, "I hurt Kagome. I would do the same to someone who hurt her myself."

Sota really, _really_ wanted to punch Jack but, "If that's the case then someone should hit me too. I also hurt her, I've made her cry." Sota heaved a heavy sigh. "Look, I'll make you a deal. We'll both agree that if either of us screws up again in the future that we will get a freebie to deck the other person. But lets call this a draw for now." Jack sighed as he lifted his hand for Sota to shake, somewhat relieved. He did _not_ want to have to explain a bruise to Kagome or to Mac for that matter.

Kagome cried at the tiniest thing lately, and Mac would laugh his ass off. Sota grasped his hand in a firm handshake and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear, "If you do screw up I'll be collecting, with interest." The 'I will keep Kagome away from you for good' hung in the air between them left unsaid. Kagome's brother wasn't the scariest person he'd ever come up against, not by a long shot but he ultimately and most definitely had the most leverage to use against him.

Kagome looked up when Sota and Jack came back inside worried she'd see a busted lip or a sign that they'd been fighting. Jack came over to her with a little half smile that told her things were getting better between her brother and him. Her hormones being wonky from pregnancy had her sobbing and clinging to Jack. Sota strolled in behind Jack and stopped when he saw Kagome in tears, demanding to know what was wrong. Why was his sister crying now?

She couldn't get a breath in without it coming back out as a sob to explain and even if she could what would she say? Happiness made her do it? Jack answered for her. "She'll be alright. She's just relieved." She nodded her head emphatically, Jack really was starting to know her so well.

Sota wondered out loud at her emotional state and Mai-Lin piped up across the room still drying dishes. "Pregnancy hormones can mean you react to everything or nothing." Jack guffawed unable to hold it in and Kagome smacked him in the ribs hard. Sota asked Mai-Lin why she knew so much about pregnancy, slightly dismayed to think he'd have his own ankle biter soon.

When she replied that she was going to be an aunt soon and in order to be the best one she had purchased multiple books on the subject so that she could help Kagome out with things as they came to her. As Kagome and Jack spent the next few minutes collecting themselves, Sota walked over to Mai-Lin and helped to finish the dishes talking softly to one another. They left soon after, the air mostly cleared for now more than before definitely, and maybe Jack and Sota weren't 100% alright with the other but they were heading in the right direction.

Later that Same Night Jack's Apartment...

Jack groaned as he slid home inside Kagome. She had jumped him as soon as they walked through the doorway of his apartment. She had been so appreciative at his attempts to heal the rift between himself and her brother that she couldn't stop talking about it the whole way back. As Kagome rolled her hips in an endeavor to get his moving Jack moaned low in his throat. He started a steady movement that left them both breathless.

Kagome's pregnancy hormones had been leaving her horny as all get out lately. Almost more then his aging body could keep up with. Jack kissed her with a fervent passion as he slowly slid a hand up to tangle in her long black hair. Gently caressing her belly with his other wandering hand as he moved towards her leg to lift it higher on his hip. As they lost themselves in the heat of the moment time seemed to slip away until just the two of them remained in the world centering on where they were connected as one.

A little while later found Jack wrapped around the back of a sleeping Kagome, she was slightly snoring but he found it more adorable then disturbing. His hand kept a gentle caressing over her belly. He really needed to know what they were going to do and soon. The baby was going to be here before either of them knew it and he, or she his mind supplied, would need both parents living in one place. Not bouncing back and forth between dwellings like they were doing now.

His mind began to swirl with all the overwhelming and daunting tasks of what he would need to do, he'd have to look into purchasing a house, and buying all the baby stuff they would need. Would he have to get a new car that was more baby friendly, like an unsexy minivan? Was he even ready to let that part of his life go? His mid continued to wander, what about a marriage proposal? He had always thought of marriage as the end.

No more goofing off, no more putting himself in danger, and no more Phoenix Foundation. He would most likely have to retire. Did he want to do that at all? What about going out with guns blazing in an almighty glory? He thought that would be his end. What about MacGyver and Bozer and Riley who would watch their backs if he wasn't there?

Panic started building up in his chest. Was he ready for this? Jack was immediately drawn out of his whirling thoughts groaning low in his throat when Kagome ground down into him from behind. He thought she was still sleeping until she peeked over her shoulder and he took the invitation wanting to shake all the thoughts out of his head. He just needed to not think right now. This woman was going to kill him as she moaned lightly when he answered her need. But man what a way to go.

Mac knocked on Jack's door at exactly 8:09 AM. Mattie had tried calling Jack but Mac sheepishly reminded her that Jack's cell phone had been 'destroyed' on their last mission and he most likely hadn't had the time to replace it yet. Mattie raised an eyebrow and told him that the one responsible for the said destruction would have to go and pick Jack up then. Mac sighed at not getting an answer to his knocking so he tried the door knob a little surprised to find it unlocked. He opened the door slowly and surreptitiously looked around room hoping to find everything alright in the world of Jack Dalton. Jack never left his door unlocked.

There was clothing strewn around all over the condo but the running of the shower in the distance had him relaxing a bit. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked loudly calling out a warning to Jack that he was there. He heard a thump then a loud curse then distinctly female giggle that followed. Mac blushed a bit and moved away not wanting to interrupt.

It took another fifteen minutes before Jack appeared in nothing but a towel. Striding into his room emerging wearing only a pair of jeans and carrying a bundle of clothing back into the bathroom waving Mac toward the kitchen as he slipped back inside. Mac smiled a little, thinking correctly, that Jack wanted him to make coffee.

Five minutes after Jack brought in the clothing, Kagome emerged wearing one of Jack's Metallica t-shirts lightly stretched over her belly and a pair of Jack's boxer shorts. Mac lightly blushed but smiled happily that Kagome felt comfortable around him enough to wear short sleeves and shorts.

Mac couldn't help but stare a little at the more severe scars that traced down her arms but was pleased to notice that there wasn't very many scars on her legs and what was there was very faint. It still boiled his blood to think that there were people out in the world that would or could willingly hurt the other. Although, he did witness a lot of that while in the army, it was why he chose his current carrier path even.

Mac made himself put all of this out of his mind for now, not wanting to upset Kagome with his starring or Jack with his irate mood of late. Although, he smirked lightly, Jack should be in a better mood today.

Jack half listened to Mac bullshitting a story of what the 'think tank' had to do today when Kagome took a phone call mouthing to Jack that it was from work. She pecked him quickly on the lips then wandered off towards his bedroom agreeing to the person on the other end that she'd go into work today. He didn't like when she went in to work when he had to leave for a mission. He liked her boss, George Louis was a balding portly, forty plus man with a pleasant disposition and his pretty wife Maura, was extra sweet to Kagome.

But he absolutely hated the mans' secretary with a purple passion. Kimberly 'Kimmy' Howell was more overweight then the clothing she wore was able to cover, but her fashion sense (or lack thereof) wasn't what he didn't like about her. No, she was downright mean to Kagome when Mr. Louis wasn't around. He had listened to Kagome come over crying more than once about something 'Kimmy' said to her or about her behind her back. He had picked Kagome up a couple of times wanting to meet and get to know the people she worked with. Really, just his way of making sure everyone there was on the up and up.

Jack couldn't shake the feeling of Kimberly's eyes roving over his body when he went there. He shivered at the memory of 'Kimmy' dragging her long perfectly polished finger nails down his arm and implying the she could make his day, there was a broom closet on the floor a few doors down. He was appalled at the horrible overt wink she sent his way at the same time she had made her 'proposition'.

Jack shook himself and started picking up all around the apartment, putting dirty dishes in the sink and all of the clothing strewn around into the hamper. He was not going to make her pick it all up before going into work. Kagome was dressed and out the door with another kiss and a quick goodbye MacGyver's way. He sighed a bit not able to shake his bad feeling when he caught Mac's sly glance.

As he started to his room to get ready to go on another trip to who knows where he called out, "Say one word Angus, and I'll tell the team about an incident from when we were enlisted together that involved homemade fireworks, a quick lesson on how to put out sparking flames, and a personal reprimand from the general himself." Jack smirked at the pout he received.

Currently in Midair...

The handsome well dressed gentleman winked at the young stewardess as she passed by his seat for the second time. She giggled and blushed waving slightly as she walked to the other end of the plane. Jose Galasso was a prominent politician, he lived the high life and with his lithe 5'9" height he towered over his competition. He was told repeatedly that his dark looks paired with his pitch black hair and blue eyes made him look handsome and trustworthy.

He hoped so, he didn't want his supporters to know the he had been embezzling funds out of his community budgets set aside for the new elementary school and playground project he promised to build upon being re-elected. Oh well, he'd just tax them later saying his funding had been cut and he needed to renegotiate new terms.

His smile turned sinister as he heard the pilot request everyone in first class to fasten their seat belts for landing. They were beginning their decent into LAX airport. He looked down at the thick manila file of information he had been compiling over the last few months. The poor business man that had given up most of the information at the first crack of brass knuckles hadn't survived after his beating.

Sad really but he couldn't leave anything leading back to himself not when he was so close to his prize he could practically taste it. When he finally tracked down the owner of the face in the file he'd been pleased as punch. To think that Kagome Higurashi had been in his back yard this whole time. He had numerous phone calls to make. He would not be leaving LA without what he wanted and if she didn't have it. Well what he had had done to the business man would look like nothing more then child's play.

Somewhere Outside the United States...

The young man jolted awake at an old nightmare that had plagued him ever since his childhood. He shook his head a little to rid himself of the sleep still clinging to his mind, and paused to brush the strands of hair off of his face. The sound of distant shouting, which had awoken him, continued to come nearer to where he was resting until his 'door' for a lack of a better word to call the curtain hanging up to create the illusion of rooms was brushed aside and the din of angry chatter flowed into the space along with numerous people.

He was getting frustrated trying to decipher what the cacophony of multiple voices were saying when a deep baritone cut through the commotion. "Someone is hunting the Miko." The red haired man jumped up off of his perch an angry fire in his eyes. "What did you just say?" There was no way he had heard correctly. The voice replied again obviously annoyed at repeating himself. "The Miko. She has been found."


End file.
